


rose petals blooming

by Tassos



Series: making time in Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: Hawke takes Jethann up on his offer. Isabela stays to watch. PWP.





	rose petals blooming

At Jethann's offer, Hawke couldn't help but run his eye over the elf's lithe form. Dressed as he was, it wasn't hard to imagine the smooth skin that undoubtedly lay underneath.

"Not now, we have an investigation to run," Aveline said, her tone of voice, conveying just what she thought of his wandering eye. She was always all business -- except when it came to sex.

Hawke sent a wolfish grin her way. "It's late. We won't be able to follow up on our leads till morning anyway," he said. He glanced from her to Isabela to Bethany who was rolling her eyes at him with even more disgust. "I'll catch up with you then."

"I can't believe you're wasting coin on a fuck," his sister said.

"Bye, Bethany," Hawke waved her off. His eyes returned to Jethann who was now licking his lips as the ladies left. Well, almost all the ladies.

After the door clicked shut, Isabela's sultry voice said, "Now this I want to watch."

Hawke glanced at her over his shoulder, eyes catching long enough for electricity to spark between them. The memory of her legs wrapped around his waist in the Hanged Man, her cunt squeezing around his cock deep inside of her. The thought of her watching as he bent Jethann over. Hawke's cock was filling rapidly, and need began to pool in his belly.

"My, my, I do think I'm going to enjoy this," said Jethann, breathily as he looked over them both.

"How much for the night?" Hawke asked, and when Jethann named his price, he gladly paid it. They worked out terms quickly, the elven whore just as eager to begin as Hawke was. Through the discussion Isabela watched from her lean against the door, her eyes boring into the back of his head, waiting for him to perform.

"How do you want me?" Jethann asked as he sauntered over to Hawke, trailing his fingers down the lapels of his coat before pressing his whole length against him. Hawke's big hands encircled his slim waist. He felt small and delicate, like Hawke was too big to even be in his presence. The hard length of his cock, however, pressed against Hawke's thigh, and his hips moved subtly against him, sparking a desire that throbbed in sympathy through Hawke's cock.

"Naked," he gasped.

Jethann chuckled and pushed against Hawke once more before slowly stepping back.

His striptease began with is belt, soon followed by his vest and shirt that he skimmed up and over his head slowly, his trim waist, then smooth chest slowly revealed. The elf was pale and unscarred, a perfect canvass that Hawke wanted to taste. His nipples were two dark spots, already peaked. Jethann smiled slyly, liking what he saw in Hawke's gaze as he tossed his clothes to the nearby chair.

A touch on his shoulders startled Hawke, as hands slid around him from behind. "He's gorgeous," Isabela whispered in Hawke's ear, the soft puff of air sending a shiver down his spine. "But wouldn't it be a shame if he couldn't admire you in return?"

Her fingers went to work on Hawke's belt buckle. The first item of clothing to go, and the release of it from his hips made Hawke feel more naked than when she unlaced his shirt. With Isabela behind him, Hawke's eyes were caught on Jethann's as the elf plucked at the ties to his trousers, slowly loosening them from his slim hips. Slowly he pushed them down, the tip of the whore's cock, then the rest revealed to Hawke's gaze. He startled when Isabela's hand slid beneath the waistline of his own trousers, her fingertips teasing the head of his own cock. 

When Jethann was finally, fully naked before him, the elf asked, "Like what you see?"

Hawke let his eyes feast. The jut of Jethann's hip set his hard cock bobbing, and his hand slid up his torso, fingers linger on his nipple, circling. Hawke wanted to lick him all over.

"Oh yes," he said, pulling away from Isabela. Without her arms around him, his clothes were loose, and with a glance at her, he saw that she was watching with eyes blown wide with desire. Jethann's were to. Their gazes stoked Hawke's vanity, pride that he was as much the object of their desire as they were his. 

In one smooth motion he pulled off both vest and shirt. He quickly shed the stiffer parts of his armor and boots, and finished what Isabela had started by sliding out of his trousers.

"So handsome," Jethann purred, stalking closer to lay a hand on the heavy muscle of Hawke's chest, fingers carding through his chest hair to cup his palm over Hawke's nipple and making him gasp as sensation sparked along the tender flesh.

Hawke took the opportunity to run his hands up Jethann's flanks and over the smooth skin of his back, sweeping up to his shoulders than down, down, down to take two handfuls of his narrow ass. Hawke squeezed, enjoying Jethann's intake of breath and they way he let his weight sag bag onto Hawke's hands.

"How do you want me?" Jethann's breathy words set off a low hum of want in Hawke's belly.

Isabela now leaned languidly against the bed post, the ties on her own clothing loosened and her smalls discarded on the ground by her feet. Her eyes raked over both of them from head to cock, pausing to take in Hawke's length she'd only felt but never seen. The grin she sent him was positively wicked, making his cock jump with a burst of manly pride that she liked what she saw. He'd never had anyone watch him fuck before, and the thought of her eyes on him as his prick split Jethann's slender ass made the blood pound hot through his veins.

"Bent over the bed. We've a lady to entertain." Hawke manhandled Jethann to the foot, leaning in to place a soft kiss to the elf's forehead before turning him face down on the mattress. Hawke's hands slid to Jethann's hips and the whore wiggled his ass and spread his feet, displaying himself with an arch to his back and a moan when Hawke's fingers tightened.

Hawke couldn't resist. He leaned in and licked a stripe of that perfect pale ass from thigh to when the curve met his lower back. Jethann gasped and wiggled at the unexpected sensation, so Hawke did it again, up the other cheek, this time grazing his teeth against Jethann's skin and making the elf squirm. Hawke held him steady with his grip on Jethann's waist, bucking against his hold in a way that made Hawke's cock throb at this delicate power he held over the whore. He licked again next to his first stripe, and again, making his way toward the smooth and sensitive slit between Jethann's cheeks. He heard a gasp from Isabela above when he laved his tongue from Jethann's tailbone to his puckered hole. The elf groaned, deep and throaty, when the flat of Hawke's tongue passed over the delicate skin and circled the rim.

"Serrah," Jethann gasped, his breathing heavy.

Hawke glanced up. Isabela's eyes were blown wide with desire and her mouth was partly open. One arm was curled around the bedpost she leaned against, the other was under the front of her short, short tunic. Mesmerized by the sight, Hawke watched her wrist, which barely moved, and desperately wanted to know what her fingers were doing. Were they rubbing her slit? Were they deep in her cunt? Were they circling her pearl button?

Isabela caught him watching and grinned, her eyes cutting to Jethann with a little nod of her head as if to say, Get on with it.

Hawke swallowed. Jethann was laid out so beautifully before him, and just looking on him and the little red marks on his ass from Hawke's teeth made his mouth water for the whore again.

"You've oil?" Hawke's voice came out hoarser than he expected.

"Oh yes." 

Jethann had more than oil, it turned out. Oil and a narrow glass phallus, "to prepare you way," he said, resuming his position bent over the bed. 

The phallus thickened at the base, but was still smaller than Hawke's cock, which was a satisfying thought. Jethann would definitely feel it when Hawke was fucking him. 

Hawke fisted his own cock when Jethann's finger spread his cheeks for him, and lined put he tip of the oiled phallus with his hole.

"Ready?" Hawke asked.

"Maker, yes. Fuck me." Open and exposing himself, Jethann was beautiful. Hawke squeezed the bas of his own cock to stave off the wave of desire that pulsed through him at the sight. The whore's balls and cock hung full and heavy between his spread legs.

Slowly, Hawke pressed the phallus into that tight little hole, watching Jethann's flesh part for it, his body accept it, the whore's moans accompanying each little thrust Hawke gave to ease it deeper. Soon it would be his cock in Jethann's ass. Hawke pumped his shaft in time with the little thrust, tempting himself as his own breaths became as ragged as Jethann's. If he wasn't careful he'd spill. 

When at last the glass phallus was fully seated within Jethann, Hawke again squeezed the base of his cock, sparking pleasure and a flash of pain that was enough to hold off.

"I need to fuck you," he gasped.

"Yes." Jethann's voice was breathy, and he moaned long and deep when Hawke withdrew the phallus in single long stroke.

"Fuck." Isabela groaned at the sight. Abruptly, she moved from her lean against the post onto the bed, swinging one long leg over Jethann till her knees were to either side of the whore's narrow shoulders. Hawke, still holding his own dick gave a groan of his own as she flipped up her tunic and exposed her cunt. Her secret lips were a dusky pink, shiny with slick, from her gaping core to the folds that hid her button. Her fingers quickly returned dragging across that same path. Isabela propped herself up on her other hand, so she was sitting with a good view across Jethann's back to where Hawke's cock hovered inches from his hole.

Jethann, inches from Isabela's ripe cunt, moaned, sending a shudder through Isabela as his breath touched her folds.

Hawke didn't know if he wanted to be Jethann or fuck him till his face was buried in her pussy. He couldn't take it any more. The whore's hole was invitingly open, and Hawke's whole body thrummed with need. He lined himself up and with barely a grunt of warning forced the head of his cock into Jethann's tight heat.

"Fuuuuck!" Hawke saw stars. The pressure was like a leather glove, tight and supple. Hot. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately got a hold of himself so he didn't come then and there. 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Serrah, please!" Jethann wiggled his ass to try and fuck himself deeper on Hawke's cock. Opening his eyes, Hawke found Isabela staring hungrily at where his cock joined with Jethann. Her fingers curled languidly through her slick folds, her breathing coming in short pants. Hawke didn't need any more encouragement.

Slowly enough that he would last and not hurt Jethann, Hawke sheathed himself within the lithe elf's ass. He was tight and felt so good. He pulled nearly out and sheathed himself again, setting a rhythm that was just on the slow side of satisfying. Hawke reveled in the sensations dragged from his cock and the sounds dragged from Jethann's throat at each thrust. Above him, Isabela spread her legs wider, her hips pressing up against her hand as she ground her own palm against her sensitive nub and her fingers skirted the entrance to her cunt.

Hawke's fingers flexed on Jethann's hips, and he lifted them a little to get a better angle, deeper. The whore screamed when Hawke's cock found his pleasure spot inside, his walls spamming around Hawke's cock and sending waves of pleasure that he had to chase. Speeding up, Hawke's balls slapped against Jethann's ass as he pounded into him, the force of his thrusts pushing Jethann farther up the bed. Hawke would be lying if he said he wasn't waiting for Isabel to spread her legs wider, gasping when she did, removing her hand and bucking her hips into Jethann's face. 

The whore didn't hesitate: he licked her slit from cunt to nub and suckled her honey until Isabela threw her head back, gasping. Hawke thrust harder, deeper, wanting to bury himself in Jethann, in Isabela, in the high-pitched noise she was making as Jethann licked her pussy, in the keening noises Jethann made as Hawke ground against his pleasure spot with each vicious twist of his hips. The sounds were going straight to his dick. He'd never been so hard, never needed to come so badly. 

Isabela came with a throaty cry, her hips snapping and Jethann couldn't lap at her fast enough. The sound was enough to snap Hawke's hips forward, so close, and he pounded into Jethann so hard, the whore was sure to have bruises. He was almost there. Sparks of lightening seemed to shoot up his spine, and when Jethann cried out, spamming and clenching around his girth, milking Hawke's cock inside him, Hawke came with a cry of his own, cock pulsing with pleasure, spilling his seed in Jethann's tight ass in a long final thrust that made his vision white out.

The moment of completion hung in the air. Hawke slumped over Jethann's back. The only sounds the loud panting of all three of them. Hawke tingled from toes to the top of his head, a heavy satisfied lethargy settling into his limbs. He needed to move. He didn't want to.

After a minute, Jethann wiggled under him, which was enough for him to pull out and flop onto the bed beside Isabela. She still had her legs spread and her tunic flipped up, but she was stretched out like the cat who'd caught the mouse, languid and satisfied. One of her hands landed in Hawke's hair, combing through like he was the cat. It felt nice, and Hawke felt the pull of sleep. 

But sleeping cost extra. They were in the Blooming Rose and the room was needed. Jethann brought over damp cloths to clean up with, and soon he and Isabela were dressed and put to rights.

Before they left, Hawke approached Jethann, who'd pulled on a robe, and leaned down to give him a last long slow kiss, tasting Isabela on the elf's lips. "You're a hell of a fuck," Hawke said softly when they separated.

Jethann gave him a wicked grin. "So are both of you," he said. "You know where to find me when you want more."

Isabela gave him a peck on the cheek, then slung her arm over Hawke's shoulders and steered them out.


End file.
